I Can't Not Love You
by allynewman
Summary: She's the new girl at the school and I think Hikaru's fallen for her, but did she fall for Mori, and did Mori fall for her? Or does Kaoru have a thing for her too? Oh geez... Pairings undecided. HikaruxOC? KaoruxOC? MorixOC?


I Can't Not Love You

**Yucci's POV**

The school was a pretty nice size, about the same size as Oxford was in England. It was bright and people were laughing, looking happy. Too bad I wasn't one of those people... I didn't want to move to Japan, but dad's restaurant and farming corporation needed us to relocate. He thought it'd be good for me, I thought it'd suck. So far, I was the one who was right. The uniforms for girls were bright frilly dresses and ugh! I wasn't putting it on. So I just put on the uniform from Oxford.

I was born here in Japan and had once dreamed of going to Ouran High School, but that dream was long gone. I walked around the school, looking for my class. When I slipped in no one noticed (thankfully), so I took a seat in the back. The classroom was a decent size with posters hung up all over. The window gave you a perfect view of the garden down below. I sat behind two red head boys. They looked like twins, identical, almost. Their eyes told different stories. One's burned with fiery passion, anger, maybe hatred, while the other's had an aura of despair, sadness, and disappointment. I wonder what their deal was.

"Yucci Shigure?" The teacher's voice pulled me out of my daze. I raised my hand. And the twins turned their heads to look at me. They grinned, little devil smiles, their eyes electric and gleaming.

"Where're you from my princess?" The sad eyes one asked.

"Well I was born here, but when I was three I moved to England and lived there until now."

"England? How wonderful! Well do you know anyone here?" The angry eyed one asked.

"Nope."

"Why don't you let us show you around?" They said in unison.

"No thanks." Their faces looked up in shock.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Why!?"

"Well for starters I don't even know your names."

"How rude of us. My sincerest apologies my lady. My name is Hikaru." The angry eyes one told me. "And here is my brother Kaoru." They grabbed my hands and kissed them. I almost laughed, but I held it in, and pulled my hands away instead.

"So, why not come visit us later, and we'll show you around?" Kaoru smiled. He handed me a card labeled "The Host Club". I just looked at the card, what is a host club?

"Umm sure," I mumbled, slightly confused.

"Yay! New toy!" Hikaru said and Kaoru quickly elbowed his ribs. The bell rang and the two got up for lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I spent lunch sitting alone thinking about the two mysterious boys I'd just met.

Today was picture day so I was free to wear what I liked. I put on my white skirt, showing off my legs. I strapped on my white and gold sandals and matching hoop earrings. Also, I wore a pink button down; my hair was straightened and my makeup was perfect. The lady let me check to see if I liked my picture, it was beautiful.

Neither boy was in the classroom. I wonder where they are. Hopefully not sick. Even though I just met them, they were the only ones I'd talked to. Class went by fast since the material here is so simple to cover (A+ student, Kyoya status).

I put headphones in my ears and started listening to my favorite songs. Music just made me feel safe, the only thing that made life bearable. I loved it with all my heart. It always knew how to comfort me and played scenarios I could relate to.

"Miss Shigure! No music in class. Please hand it over." Oh crap!

"But sir..." I gave him big puppy eyes and his face softened.

"Not until you're done with the lesson notes, textile charts, math packet, and pre quiz sheets," he told me. I showed him my completed work. And he opened his mouth in shock.

"How're you done!? And all the answers are correct!"

"So my music?" I smiled.

"Go right ahead young lady." And actually I'd finished all the work last week. I wasn't sure how far ahead this school was so I'd ended up doing all of September's work. And I continue to get ahead for next month as well. For the next hour of class I fell asleep on my desk. I awoke to my teacher.

"Miss Shigure, if you wouldn't mind, can you take this work to Hikaru and Kaoru?" my teacher asked.

"Sure, where can I find them?"

"They'll be in the 3rd music room."

After class I decided to wander aimlessly around the school because I couldn't find that music room. Finally someone asked if I was lost, and pointed me in the right direction.

"So you're going to the Host Club?" She smiled at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"That's where the club room is. Which boy is your favorite!?" She laughed excitedly.

"I only know who Hikaru and Kaoru are," I told her.

"Oh well I find Mori my type of man, quiet and strong." Then she walked away leaving me confused.

**Hikaru's POV**

The doors to the room were slowly opening.

"Places everyone!" Tamaki yelled. Kaoru came and sat on my lap. Our costumes today were Greek gods, so togas. Kaoru and I didn't have many appointments today, so maybe we'd get to toy with Tamaki and his girls.

The doors finished swinging open to reveal an absolutely jaw dropping young lady. She didn't have a flaw on her. I went to rush up to her but Kaoru held me back. Instead Tamaki surged toward her and tried to grab the books and papers she was holding. She just shook her head and said no thanks.

I laughed. Poor Tamaki. He instantly became depressed and went to sulk in a corner.

"She's pretty!" Honey whispered to Mori. Mori didn't respond, he just stared.

"Does Mori have a crush?" I laughed, smiling deviously. He just kept watching her.

"Honey's right. She's pretty," he responded.

"Kaoru! Why'd you hold me back? I could've stolen her away for us," I cried.

"You don't recognize her do you?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"What do you-"

"Are Hikaru and Kaoru here?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm here," I smiled. I looked closely at the girl and nearly gasped. "Yucci?"

"Yes?" her eyes lit up.

"What're you doing here?" I asked teasingly. "Couldn't stay away from us I bet!"

"Our teacher just wanted me to drop off your work, so here," she sighed giving me a stack of papers.

"Oh…" I said crestfallen. For a second I thought she'd come here for me and Kaoru. "Why don't you stay here and chill for a while?" I asked.

"Oh I can't, I'd be a bother." She smiled

"No way!" Kaoru yelled. "Everyone wants to meet you! Come say hi to Mori and Honey!"

**Yucci's POV**

Mori and Honey were really cute. They're sweet and fun, not to mention had fabulous cake. Honey was an adorable little blonde boy, who was older than he looked. He loved his sweets and was so innocent I could never do anything to hurt him. His eyes were beautiful, full of happiness, honesty, and purity. Just like the boy earlier Tamaki's.

Mori was quiet, strong, and protective. He made me feel safe like my music, like I could open up to him. He was sitting right next to me, so close I could feel his warmth. He smelled like lavender. His eyes were like hidden jewels, full of such mystery that even I couldn't read them.

I leaned into Mori just to smell the lavender. Instead I almost fell off my chair. Strong hands gripped my sides and kept me upright. I looked up to meet Mori's eyes.

"Thanks," I choked out. A smile played at my lips, and I could feel my cheeks growing hot. He nodded no emotion on his face.

Just then, Hikaru walked over and plopped next to me.

Kaoru walked over and glared at me. He whispered something to Hikaru and he nodded vigorously. Something's up...

"Yucci did you hear me?" Honey asked.

"Sorry I was a little tired," I told him.

"And who is this?" Another young man asked.

"I'm Yucci Shigure," I smiled turning around. His face was beautiful but his eyes unlocked to a hidden horror, grief, pain, and maybe a little evil. It shocked me and I gasped.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Nothing... My apologies," I quickly answered.

"So how did England treat you madam?"

"How'd you know I'm from England?" I gasped.

"I do my research," he stated dryly.

"Stop being such a grouch Kyoya!" Hikaru chided.

"She's slowing business. We might as well not open up shop today!"

"I'll cover whatever you guys don't make for today. So basically I'll buy you out for today," I smiled.

"Yucci! You can't do that!" Honey pleaded.

"Sure I can. One million yen? Is that alright?" I shrugged. (Rich father)

"That should be perfect. Thank you for doing business with the Ouran High School Host Club," he stated smiling happily. His eyes had changed his normal eyes were hidden behind a fake wall of happiness, shine, and kindness.

"He's one of those calculated freaks. There isn't a scenario he hasn't covered inside his head," Hikaru chuckled.

"Oh really?" I smiled mischievously. I stood up right in front of Kyoya, looked him in the eyes, leaned in, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Did you see that one coming big boy?" I smiled at him and patted his chest. His cheeks were light pink. He pushed his glasses farther onto his face and stalked off.

I burst out laughing. As did everyone else.

"That was amazing!" Kaoru screamed. I felt my cheeks go red, I hadn't been a trouble maker like that for quite some time, probably since my last boyfriend Kyo. Ever since him, I've become a different person.

The next day after school I made my way over to the host club to see the boys. What a stupid game this is. I wonder how many people get it right.

"Hikaru's on the left and Kaoru's on the right," I stated.

"Wrong!" Kaoru yelled.

"Sorry Kaoru, but I've been able to tell you apart since I met you," I smirked.

"You have," he asked.

"Mmhmm. It's actually really easy," I smiled.

"Do tell," he prodded.

"It's your eyes. They're completely different. Two stories."

And that's where the real story began.


End file.
